The Chronicles of Narnia: Lioness of the Battlefield
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: It has been a year since the four Pevensie children and Willow have left Narnia. Meanwhile 300 years have passed since the golden age and just when things look the worst for a young Prince Caspian, the Kings and Queens of old are called along with their guardian to save Narnia once more. Sequel to: Chronicles of Narnia: Lion's Champion.
1. Chapter One: Hunt for Narnia

"Dad can I go back now?" I asked moving my gun to rest on my other shoulder, and then brushed my now long black hair over the other shoulder. Ever since I got back I couldn't bear to cut it. I didn't even bother putting any gel in my hair anymore to spike it back.

It had been a year since I had returned home from Narnia. It had taken a while for me to readjust to the world. For some reason though it wasn't the same. I kept my ring on my finger, the silver band with a beautifully small sapphire as its stone. But even as my classmates made fun of me. Saying I was "married" or something, but they were right. Aslan said that "once joined, always joined". Even though we were parted we were still married.

Not dating also didn't help my case either. I was "asked out" once or twice, but told them I wasn't interested.

My friends didn't seem to understand why I would refuse. Greg didn't understand either, but he didn't poke fun at me for it like some of my friends did. Dad on the other hand was practically jubilant that I wasn't interested in dating, I sometimes wondered how he would react if he knew that I was married.

"Willy, are you having fun?" Dad asked using his nickname for me.

I looked up at him with a blank expression.

Dad set down his gun, "Willow, what's wrong? You haven't been the same since last summer when you toasted Greg's video game consol."

Not looking at him I mumbled, "I'm fine dad."

"Is this about a boy?"

Kind of. "No."

"You know you can tell me anything, right Willy?"

"Yes, dad." I could, but you'd lock me up in the loony bin.

"Alright," Dad said. "Go back to camp and help the womenfolk get dinner ready."

I nodded and turned around. By "womenfolk" he meant mom and Greg, both of whom did not like hunting or camping or the outdoors. I walked for a while before I noticed that I should have been there by now. "Hello? Mom? Greg? Are you there?"

Suddenly something small, but heavy, hit me in the back. Knocking me to the ground. I fell flat on my face and scrambled to my back just as the small thing jumped onto my chest.

"Say your last words Telarmine!" It was a mouse. A talking mouse. I needed only one guess to figure out where I was, but the first words that came out of my mouth were.

"Telmarine?" I moved slightly to try and prop myself up on my elbows, but was restrained by the small sharp rapier the mouse held.

"Reepicheep!" a voice from the woods called. A badger joined the party. "What did you find?"

The mouse, whose name must have been Reepicheep, called back, "A spy most likely."

This surprised me, "Spy?"

The sword went to my neck again, "Don't move if you value your life."

"For goodness sakes Reepicheep it's a young woman," the badger said moving to pull the mouse off of me. "I hardly think that the Telmarines would use a woman to spy on us."

"Why would the Telmarines need spies?" I asked.

"Trufflehunter, I'm warning you."

I repeated a bit louder, "Why would the Telmarines need spies?"

Trufflehunter stared at me, "You're…you're…"

"Will," I said and tried to move my hand for a handshake, but a quick snap at my wrist ceased my movement yet again. "Ouch." I looked around, "Am I in Narnia?"

The badger nodded.

I laughed and fell back on the dead leaves. "Thank Aslan!" I then looked to the mouse, "Nice to meet you Reepicheep, Trufflehunter. Allow me to introduce myself properly." I extended my hand, this time with no slap on the wrist from the mouse's toothpick sized sword, "Lady Champion Willow of the Order of the Lion."

"The Just King's Heart?" the mouse seemed to be in shock.

"The what?"

Trufflehunter pulled the mouse off of me and I sat up straight.

Brushing off the leaves from my jacket I moved on to more important matters than my "title", I said, "So where am I?"

"It worked," Trufflehunter whispered.

"What worked?"

Reepicheep knelt. "The horn your majesty."

I winced. "Get up, please." It didn't matter that I married Edmund, I hated bowing. After a lifetime of examples of people who abused their positions of power I just couldn't stand anyone putting themselves bellow someone because of a title. However that may have just been the American in me.

"Yes, majesty."

"And don't call me majesty," I stood up, brushing the dead leaves and dirt from my pants. "Just Will or Lady Will will do. And what horn?"

Trufflehunter answered, "The horn of Queen Susan."

The name sprung up a whole string of questions. Where were the other four? Who blew the horn? What was wrong in Narnia that they needed to summon me? "Are the kings and queens here now?"

"We don't know Lady Will; we just know that it summoned help," Trufflehunter answered in the most polite fashion that only an old soul of a Narnian would have for a person they just met.

"Who blew the horn?"

"Prince Caspian, my lady." Reepicheep said.

I looked around then ordered, "Take me to him then." If he blew the horn and the horn summoned me then Aslan must mean for me to help him.

Trufflehunter and Reepicheep nodded, bowed, and then proceeded to show me the way through the dense forest.

In the first moment I was here I noticed something amiss. Mainly with the trees. So many of them were old and yet they didn't come out to greet me. The trees were sleeping and refused to wake up. Something terrible must have happened in the time I was gone for the trees to stop their dancing.

While I was glad to be back, something large still weighed heavy on my heart. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and most of all Edmund weren't here. If I was here, why wasn't he here? I missed him and them so much it was beginning to hurt. But if Aslan had something for me to do here then I would do it. Even though I was so expecting me to return to Narnia with the others.

I would just have to focus on the task at hand until I returned, any maybe I can go back to the half life I was living with my family.


	2. Chapter Two: Prince Caspian

I was led to a cave on a great field. However the cave itself didn't seem to be natural, it seemed to be more built around something.

"What is this place?"

"You don't know?" Reepicheep asked.

I shook my head, "Tell me."

Trufflehunter finished, "Aslan's How. Built around the place where Aslan himself died. Aslan's-."

"-Table." I felt choked up. I was standing in the area of Beruna.

I was led into the cave where I found Narnians working to make weapons. Several stopped what they were doing and stared at me. However the rat and badger kept leading me further into the cave to where a single torch was lit and a man stood alone.

"Caspian!" Trufflehunter called to the prince.

A man with tanned skin and an accent akin to a Spanish one walked over to us, "Who is this?"

Reepicheep gestured to me with reverence, "The Just King's Heart."

I looked down at the mouse, "The Just King's Heart"? What on earth was that? Did they give me some kind of nickname after I disappeared?

I really must have been gone a long time then.

"Lioness of the Battlefield…" he said and got down on one knee, bowing. "You are a legend, a hero in our history."

My eye started to twitch. Lioness? Legend? Bowing? "Alright. First." I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off his knee, "No bowing. Second, don't call me that. And legend?" I looked around; legends were for old and dead people. I was neither. However a long period of time seemed to have passed. They probably thought I was dead.

"I apologize, Queen Willow," Caspian said.

"Ahem…care to rephrase that?" I cleared my throat from between clenched teeth.

Trufflehunter added quietly to Caspian, "Lady Will was never referred to as a 'queen'. We almost lost all diplomatic relations between Narnia and Calormen when one of the dignitaries refused to stop calling her such. And no one called her by her full name other than her husband, the other queens and king, and Aslan himself."

I gave a small smile at that. "So don't call me that either; Caspian am I right?"

He nodded.

"I'm not a queen, just call me Lady Will or just plain Will for now" I said and looked him up and down. "Telmarine, am I correct?"

"Yes Lady Will."

I looked around and sighed, "How long have I been gone?"

Trufflehunter answered, "Three hundred years, my lady."

Staggering I sat down on a nearby chair, "Wha-what?" I knew time ran different here when I came home from Narnia and absolutely no time had passed. "Three hundred…" Everyone I knew and loved from then was dead. I looked up at Caspian, "Tell me what has happened."

We left to meet speak in more privet quarters. As they led me further into the cave I saw drawings on the walls. They told the story of us. There was Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and I in coats at a lamp post. Mr. Tumnus, the faun and his red scarf and umbrella. The beavers and their dam. Edmund breaking the witch's wand. The room that held the stone table. However we sat nowhere near the table, it was too sacred to sit at. Instead a wooden table was set up with four chairs.

Reepicheep left to attend to the warriors while Trufflehunter and Caspian filled me in on what I had missed in the last three hundred years.

Telmarines had invaded Narnia and made it their own.

They forced its people into the forests, oppressing them and eventually turning them into little more than a legend. Same with Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. But for some reason not me.

Caspian was being hunted so that his uncle, Miraz, could take the throne.

"That's where I know the name!" I said finally, "Caspian, he gave me a horse."

"You knew my ancestor. Caspian the Conqueror?"

"Must be." I said, "Oh, but he wasn't called Caspian the Conqueror back then. In fact I think he tried to get me to call him by some form of nickname while I stayed in Telmar. Cas…I think it was."

Caspian stared at me trying to piece together what I had said to work out what Caspian I and mine's relationship was, "My ancestor tried to…?"

I finished, "Court me. Of course it didn't work." I mentally chuckled; he was a funny young man. Sort of awkward, followed me around like I was a magnet and even tried to propose after I fought off a group of Telmar's enemies.

Trufflehunter added, "Lady Will spent seven years doing Aslan's bidding. During which she visited Telmar, Calormen, and Archenland. Each has their own name for her."

"They do?"

Caspian nodded, "We call you the "Lioness of the Battlefield" after you helped fight off a large band of thieves that were trying to take over Telmar."

I winced at the name. "I remember that. Killed them all if I remember correctly."

The boy looked like he was talking to George Washington or Benjamin Franklin. Some historical hero thought to be dead for centuries.

"So I'm not a mere myth to you?"

"No," Caspian shook his head, "you are taught in our history. They said that you were sent by some divine being to save us, that you were a woman of great rage and beauty."

I mumbled, "Well the first one of those is true…" Rage, I meant, not the beauty. I remember having a reputation for being a hard warrior to beat. "What about the other names?" I asked Trufflehunter.

He continued, "We call you The Just King's Heart."

I smiled, "Because I married Ed?"

"He was the only one of the four kings and queens to marry. That placed you as the only person to marry into the royal Narnian family." Trufflehunter took a deep breath and smiled.

"Now how do we-?"

We were interrupted by the sound of someone yelling and walking into the room. "Oi…who's she?" A black haired dwarf with a nasty expression looked at me.

I don't have too fond memories of dwarves in my time. Considering the one that attended the witch was particularly nasty. Then there were the ones at the Battle of Beruna that shot down the griffins.

"This," Trufflehunter said walking over to the dwarf, "is Lady Will. The Just King's Heart."

"Really?" he looked at me, still acting sort of suspicious.

"Lady Will, this is Nikabrik."

Out of courtesy I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you."

He didn't shake it, instead scoffed and walked off muttering, "We were doing fine before you came."

"He just needs some time to get used to you," Trufflehunter said. "He didn't take too kindly to Caspian at first either."

"He hit me in the head with a shovel," Caspian muttered.

I smiled. "Well then, let's see what you have so far and then we'll see what we need to do to get you back on the throne where you belong."

Caspian pulled out a map from a pot next to the table.


	3. Chapter Three: Reunited

That night I slept in the room with the stone table. Alone. Occasionally I'd hear people walk near the room, but they never entered it. The light of the torch glowed dimly, casting great shadows on the wall.

However it was comforting to be around something from my past. Everything was so different from when I had last been here. Evidently old stereotypes about minotaurs and black dwarves were gone, leaving the whole of Narnian's united against the Telmarines. While that was good it had come with some large drawbacks. The Telmarines had hunted the Narnians into hiding and now they were either all dead or hiding.

_"Aslan what do I do?"_ I thought when my mind woke me up due to my decades as a warrior in a time when there was no alarm clock, _"It seems hopeless. After years of hiding they want to fight, but many of them aren't prepared. I can't help lead an army when they don't know how to fight. And Caspian…he has no experience in this. He wants to make the right decisions, but he is still inexperienced. And Edmund. I miss him. A year is far too long to be separated from one's husband, Aslan please-."_

"Lady Will," Caspian said running into the room.

"Yes?" I asked, lazily getting up, moving the blanket off my head to take a deep breath of fresh air.

"You said you wanted to go scouting with us this morning."

My mind snapped to attention, "Of course, I'm up, I'm up." I moved the blankets aside and stood. I was given new clothes, one of the female fauns attempted to offer me a dress, however I had to refuse. Telling her that, "It would be too hard to fight". However I ended up wearing brown trousers and a loose fitting green shirt.

Caspian gave me a sword. Considerably light, taking its size into account.

The woods certainly had changed since I was here.

Caspian led me far into the woods until we heard a twig snap. We ducked behind some bushes. He held my arm and looked around. I nodded at him and he jumped at the sound of the snap. I waited as I heard swords clashing.

"No!"

I froze. That voice was so familiar. I stood up and came out from behind the bushes as the other Narnians did.

Peter. Lucy…

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked.

"Yes. And who are you?"

"Peter!" Susan!

I ran out further so they could see me.

Susan and Lucy gasped, "Will!"

We ran to each other and hugged.

"High King Peter?"

"I believe you called."

"Well yes, but… I thought you'd be older."

I turned to him. "Hey!"

Peter then sarcastically said, "Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years."

"No! No, that's alright. You're just… You're not exactly what I expected," Caspian looked to Susan. Obviously he thought she was pretty.

"Neither are you…"

Edmund.

I moved from the girls to see Edmund. It was obvious he just saw me too. "Ed…"

"Willow…"

We ran to each other and hugged tightly. Eagerly I pressed my lips against his. "I missed you." I said between kisses.

However, Ed couldn't speak as we kissed to long and so hard that he didn't have the breath. We finally stopped. "Willow…" he whispered in my ear. However he saw something over my shoulder that made him freeze. "Will, there's a minotaur right behind you…"

Trufflehunter spoke up, "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes."

We broke our tight embrace, but he still kept his arm around my waist.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service," Reepicheep said, bowing to Peter.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute."

"Who said that?"

Lucy, shyly, put her hand up, "… Sorry."

Reepicheep straightened, "Oh, uh… your majesty. With the greatest respect…I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

I chuckled. Ed smiled and placed his lips on the side of head happily.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said.

"What's wrong with Peter?" I whispered to Ed.

He gave me a look that told me that he'd tell me later. With that he took hold of my hand. A gesture that reminded me of the old days when we'd hold hands for comfort and encouragement. It was so wonderful to be back together again.

Reepicheep responded to Peter, "Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire."

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back," Caspian said and handed Peter his sword back.

Peter took his sword and put it back in its sheath.

Edmund touched my shoulder and I turned around. "Here." He handed me something I thought would have been lost through time.

A collection of daggers he gave to me as a wedding present. "Ed…" I smiled as I fingered the leafy silver design on each of the hilts. "I can't believe they're in such good condition."

"It was in my treasure chest," he said, "I'm glad I brought them with me."

"Me too," I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. I wove our hands together. "Ed?" I asked feeling his fingers and realizing that the old sensation of his ring against my fingers wasn't there.

He moved a chain out from under his shirt. On it was his silver wedding ring. "Don't worry, Will. I didn't lose it."

"Wasn't worried about that," I mumbled. I was more worried about him moving on to someone else. I wasn't exactly close to him location wise. I lived half way across the globe, as if I was ever going to see England…ever. Although I'd feel like my heart would be breaking I would understand if Edmund decided to find someone else. Someone who was more location-ally appealing.

We then left the woods and made our way to Aslan's How Edmund and I walking hand in hand.


	4. Chapter Four: Plans of War

We were led by Peter and Caspian through the woods. Behind Ed and me I could hear Trufflehunter speak to the dwarf, Trumpkin.

"So, what are they like?"

"Complainers… Stubborn as mules in the morning."

Nikabrik asked almost sarcastically, "So you like em?"

"Well enough."

Edmund mumbled to me, "A year…and all this."

I whispered back, "For us. For them it was three hundred years."

He squeezed me hand, "It's hard to believe."

"I know, but we're here now."

The party approached Aslan's How, Centaurs stood on either side of the entrance and raise their swords in a salute. Caspian stopped and let us go first.

We entered the How and I found it just as hot and stifling as when I first got here. They were making weapons and the heat from the fires made the enclosed space feel like an oven.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible," Caspian said.

"Peter, you may want to see this!" Susan called. We followed her voice to the cave carvings of us. "It's us."

Lucy looked to Caspian and asked, "What is this place?"

"You don't know?" Caspian looked to me and Edmund. He grabbed a torch and led us through the darken tunnels to the room with the stone table.

It was dark.

He lit a fire and it spread around the room to reveal the carvings of Narnians and Aslan.

Lucy walked up to the carving of Aslan. She then turned to Peter, "He must know what he's doing."

"I think it's up to us now," Peter said.

Despite Peter's certainty I agreed with Lucy. I trusted Aslan, he knew what he was doing.

Caspian and Peter set up a sort of war counsel with a few of the other Narnians. However the entire time Peter seemed to be wanting to "one up" Caspian in some way. He had changed so much. Gone was the king that I would follow into battle with without a second thought. Gone was the man who valued his people more than his pride.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," he said.

"What do you propose we do, Sire?" Reepicheep asked.

Caspian- "We-."

Peter- "Our-."

They were practically stepping on each other's toes here. Peter looked at Caspian. Caspian conceded to Peter.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle," Caspian argued.

"There's always a first time."

Trumpkin agreed with Peter, "We'll have the element of surprise."

Caspian argued again, "But we have the advantage here."

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan added.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trumpkin added.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb," Peter said.

Edmund spoke then, "Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out."

A squirrel named Pattertwig said, "We could collect nuts!"

Reepicheep then added sarcastically, "Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines! Shut up!" The mouse then turned to Peter, "I think you know where I stand on this, Sire."

Peter turned to Glenstorm the centaur, "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said.

Peter turned to his sister who was sitting near the table, "Sorry?"

The valiant queen continued, "Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu."

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?

Peter added with a pessimistic comment, "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He turned to me. "Lady Champion?"

I frowned. The entire time I sat at the wooden table, my hands folded in front of me, listening to their talk. My confidence in Peter's ability to lead was small now. Too much time had passed for him since he was leader of a country and here where the people's minds had changed with over three centuries of wait.

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to agree with either man. Edmund walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Will?" I jumped, slightly startled.

Finally I stood, placing my hands on the table; my next words had to be careful. "Aslan made you high king, Peter." I looked to him, "I follow your orders."

He gave me a small smile and nod. Thinking that I agreed with him. "Then we attack tonight."

With that the assembly exited the room. I sat back down.

Lucy, however didn't leave, instead she walked over to me, "You don't agree with him. Do you Will?"

"No, Lu," I said and looked up to her, "but sometimes we must do things we aren't sure are right to protect the ones we love."

"You mean Edmund," Lucy said sitting down.

I nodded. "Edmund will follow Peter into battle. And where Ed goes I go as well."

"I see. Edmund isn't going to let you go you know."

"What?" I deadpanned.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt." Lucy explained.

I didn't stay to hear the rest as I stalked off to have a little _chat_ with my husband. "_Edmund Pevensie_!" I shouted walking down the corridor. He was watching as a dwarf sharpened his sword. "I need to talk to you." I grabbed him by the ear to get his attention.

"Will!"

Dragging him off to a secluded area I ignored his protests.

"Will, what has gotten into you?" he asked, after I released his ear.

"What is this I hear about keeping me away from the fighting?"

He frowned, "When did you hear that?"

"A few minutes ago actually. And you're avoiding the question. What makes you think that I would just stay here while you, Peter, Susan, and everyone else goes out there and risks their lives?"

"Because they need you here."

"I'm needed out there."

He grabbed my arms firmly, "You need to stay here where I know you are safe."

Narrowing my eyes at him I replied firmly, "No."

"No?"

"No!" I snapped. "I'm not going to sit here-."

"YES YOU ARE!" he shouted.

Years of marriage had taught me that I should listen more and talk less. I put this lesson into practice now. Standing silently I waited for him to finish.

"I can't risk losing you again, and this time forever. We don't know what happens when we die here. For all we know we die for good and never go back to our world." he said. "Willow, I had to wait for a year back home to be here with you again. I don't want to have to wait a lifetime to be reunited with you in death."

"I won't die," I said quietly and put my arms around his shoulders. "And what about you? What makes you think, _I_ want to wait for death to be with you again?"

Edmund didn't answer.

I smiled whispered in his ear. "Please…please…don't make me sneak in." And he knew I would. "I'll be a lot safer if you _know_ where I am."

With a sigh he conceded, "Alright."

Giggling I gave him a peck on the lips, "I love you. Even if you are an idiot sometimes."

"Hey…"

"But you're my idiot," I said and kissed him again, this time much longer.


	5. Chapter Five: Attack on the Castle

_"You stay with Peter and the others, understand?"_ Edmund had practically ordered. I had kissed him and agreed, but I knew that in the heat of battle I might have to separate from them. Agreeing with Edmund was for his own peace of mind.

Edmund was to be carried by an eagle to one of the towers. He would signal with his flashlight when he'd made it.

The army of Narnians lay in wait in the thick woods, which were surprisingly under protected.

Reepicheep and his mice were in charge of securing the gate. "_Their size and stealth are the perfect combination for this task,"_ I had said. Instead of taking it the wrong way as some would have, Reepicheep and his 'men' told me that it was an honor to be chosen for such an important role.

Without the gate open we would surly fail.

Then Susan, Caspian, Peter, Trumpkin, and I were carried in by the eagles. I drew my sword, ready to fight the moment I hit the ground if I needed to.

And I did. The moment the eagle delivered me to the ground I ran forward and slashed a Telmarine in the throat, effectively keeping him silent as I killed him.

Susan had her bow ready with an arrow.

I checked to make sure all of me had made it. I had a series of small knives strapped to various places around my body in case I lost my sword. It had made me quite heavy to fly, but I would be well protected if all should go wrong and we'd lose the element of surprise.

Peter secured a rope just above Professor Cornelius's, Caspian's professor's, study.

We climbed down carefully.

"Professor?" Caspian knocked on the glass gently. Caspian opened the window and stepped into the study and we followed. He walked over to a table and found a pair of glasses. He turned to us, "I have to find him."

"You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse," Peter argued.

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I."

We all exchanged glances. It was risky. If we strayed too far from the plan we'd fail and end up dear, or worse, captured.

Susan spoke to Peter, "We can deal with Miraz."

"And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time."

Caspian ran off to save Professor Cornelius and Trumpkin ran off to fulfill his duty.

Peter grabbed my arm and had me walk next to him and behind Susan, "Stay close to me. Ed made me promise."

I rolled my eyes, "Ed, needs to stop worrying about me. I'll be fine."

With great stealth we made it to Miraz's room.

But with great despair we found Caspian had already beaten us there. My guess was he didn't make it to the gatehouse. His sword was at, whom I took to be, Miraz's throat. His expression filled with rage. The woman who I also took to be Caspian's aunt, Prunaprismia, held a crossbow at her nephew.

"I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either," Susan said, arrow aimed at the woman.

Miraz, almost jokingly, commented, "This used to be a private room."

Peter asked, "Caspian, what are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse."

"No! Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" He turned to Miraz, his sword still at his throat, "Did you kill my father?"

"Now we get to it."

Prunaprismia looked confused and almost horrified, "You told me your brother died in his sleep."

"That was more or less true."

Caspian took a few steps towards Miraz, and Miraz was forced to step back against the window."Did you kill my father?"

"Caspian, this won't make things any better," Susan tried to reason with him.

Miraz, however continued to dig his own grave, "We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone."

Prunaprismia lowered the crossbow a little. "How could you?"

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger! Miraz walked forward, and Caspian slowly stepped back.

"Stop! Stay right there!" Susan threatened.

"For our son! You must choose. Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

Prunaprismia screamed, "No!" And shot at Caspian. He fell over, giving Miraz the moment he needed to escape through a secret door in the wall.

I ran to Caspian. An arrow lodged securely in his arm.

"Dang it," I grumbled and ripped part of my shirt off so I could tie it tightly just above the wound. That would stop him from bleeding out. I snapped the arrow in half so that not much of the arrow stood out in the way.

We ran out of the room and down the hall. The plan to capture Miraz failing, we had to get our people inside the castle before it was too late.

However the bells rang.

Alarm bells.

In that moment I knew that we had just lost. The entire plan had hinged on surprise. Now we had lost our greatest advantage.

Peter ran down a different hallway.

"Peter!" Susan shouted in surprise.

"Our army is just outside!"

We followed after Peter. He ran through the courtyard and kills two Telmarine soldiers. "Now, Ed, now! Signal the troops!"

"I'm a little busy right now, Pete!"

We made it to the gate.

"Peter, it's too late!" Susan shouted.

"We have to call it off while we still can," I shouted as well, in agreement with her.

"No, I can still do this! Help me!" Peter shouted stubbornly.

Unable to do anything else; Caspian, Susan, and I helped Peter open the gate.

"Just who exactly are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan asked. I was wondering the same thing, but said nothing as we raised the gate.

Edmund signaled the army to advance.

From behind the wall I could hear the sounds of the army advancing. However from behind I could see the enemy had woken up.

We turned and drew our weapons.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted and the battle began.

I soon found myself back into the chaos of battle. In the long year since my return I found that my body had not forgotten its old skills. My body moved with a grace and energy I found nostalgic for. Men fell left and right. But a quick snap at my wrist broke that.

A burning sting ranged through it, my sword fell from my hand. Quickly I reached with another hand for one of my concealed knives. It managed to save my life as a Telmarine went for a death blow.

Looking around I found that Peter was nowhere near me. Right when I needed help. While I was just as skilled with left hand as I was with my right when it came to fighting, it still put me at a disadvantage.

"Peter!" I shouted. "Susan!"

Susan ran over to me, almost impossibly hearing my call. "What's wrong?"

"My hand," I said, "I think my wrist is broken. I can't hold my sword." Never mind the cuts on my face that made me look like I was dying.

"Stay by me," she ordered. I brandished my knife in my left hand and fight by her. "Where's Peter?" She shouted, shooting a Telmarine.

I looked around and found him. He was going after Miraz.

Before I knew it the gate had begun to close.

"Look out!" Susan shouted as an arrow pierced my side. I groaned and fell to my knees. She tried to get me up, but I shook her off.

"Fall back!" Peter shouted, somehow ordering us above the noise of battle.

"Go!" I ordered. "Now!"

"But Edmu-."

I grabbed her arm and made her listen to me, "Forget about Edmund. I'll be fine! Now go!"

Susan tried to not listen to me. But I shoved her away. Glenstorm, that marvelous centaur, picked her up and carried her off. She screamed at him to go back for me, but I knew he wouldn't. Peter had ordered a retreat, they were going to retreat.

Peter and Caspian were nowhere to be seen.

Edmund must have made it out.

I turned to face the enemy. "For Aslan," I said quietly and attacked with all my strength. Narnians falling as I advanced in a last burst of energy.


	6. Chapter Six: Edmund's Grief

**(For this chapter I'm switching prospective from Will's to a third person.)**

Edmund looked around for Will on the way back. But he could find her. As they approached Aslan's How he became increasingly more and more worried for her. Visions of the worst passed through his mind.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Ask him," Peter snapped.

Susan tried to quiet Peter, "Peter."

Caspian snapped back, "Me? You could have called it off. There was still time."

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And, if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!"

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

"Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does! You, him, your father… Narnia‟s better off without the lot of you!"

Caspian shouted, and they both drew their swords.

Edmund finally stopped them, "Stop it!"

Glenstorm walked forward and set down Trumpkin, he seemed to have been severely injured. The dwarf was extremely still and didn't seem to be moving. Lucy ran over and gave him a drop from her cordial.

He opened his eyes." What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough."

Lucy smiles at Trumpkin.

"Thank you, my dear little friend," said the red dwarf with the smallest hint of a smile.

Everyone slowly began to go back inside the How.

"Susan," Edmund ran up to her, "have you seen Will? I didn't see her on the way back and I…what's wrong?"

Susan's expression had gone from one of extreme exhaustion to that of grief. She looked up to him, "Will was shot with an arrow. She knew that she'd slow us down so she forced me to go. We left her at the castle."

At first cold shock, then anguish, then a burning rage ran through Edmund's veins. Peter. Peter was supposed to be watching her. He had told Peter to take care of her. Edmund's eyes turned to Peter. He ran to him and punched him hard in the jaw.

"She's dead!" he shouted, "She's dead and it's your fault!"

A few of the Narnians restrained him from attacking his brother again. Peter rubbed his jaw, "What are you tal-."

"Will!" Edmund shouted, "She got shot and now she's dead because you weren't watching her!" He managed to get free, "I've lost her again and it's all your fault!" He gave Peter another solid punch in the face and stopped.

"Ed…" Lucy whispered and tried to console her brother. However the news had made the rest of the Pevensie's feel acute sadness that their sister-in-law was gone.

Edmund broke away from his sister and walked into the How without them in a daze of depression and melancholia.

"Ed, Will wouldn't like to see you this way," Susan walked over to her brother and tried to get him to leave his cot. "You know that."

"Don't talk about her," Edmund mumbled, not even looking at her, "it's just as much your fault as it is Peter's. You left her there, knowing she was shot with an arrow."

Susan knew this. "Will, forced me to leave. You know how she is."

"Was. How she was. There is no chance she survived."

Susan dug her nails into her hand at the past term. "Edmund Pevensie!"

He merely turned his head at the volume.

"Will, would hate this kind of behavior from you," Susan snapped, "Do you honestly think that she would want you to mourn her like this? Yes, there will be a place and time for that, but she would understand that we are at war. And she would want us to put the wellbeing of Narnia above her."

Edmund knew she was right. "I know that." He sat up, but closed his eyes. "But I just got her back and now…"

"I know, Ed, I know. We all loved Will," Susan sat down and put her arm around Edmund. "Maybe not as much as you, but she was a sister to all of us. Through her actions and through her marriage to you."

"Susan, I know you're trying to help, but right now I just want to be sad," he said and got up. He wandered aimlessly through the many corridors of Aslan's How.

Somehow Edmund ran into Peter and Trimpkin.

Peter tried to speak with him, "Ed I-."

"I don't want to hear it now." They then heard a scream from the room that held Aslan's Table. They ran towards the sound.

Ice. A wall of ice was there with an all too familiar face stretching out. The White Witch. Caspian's hand was cut and he was reaching for the beautiful Queen of Charn.

A hag and a werewolf and, above all surprises Nikabrik, were going to use Caspian's blood to bring the White Witch back into Narnia.

"Stop!"

Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin ran into the room and drew their swords.

The werewolf crawled over the Stone Table and attacked them.

Nikabrik fought Trumpkin.

Peter went for the hag.

Edmund attacked the werewolf.

White Witch beckoned to Caspian, "Come on…"

Peter, after dealing with the hag, ran to Caspian and pushed him away and pointed his sword at the Witch. "Get away from him!"

"Peter dear… I have missed you. Come, just one drop."The Witch reached for Peter, charmingly asking for her freedom through his blood. "You know you can't do this alone. I might even be able to bring your protector back…"

Peter hesitated and then lowered his sword a little.

Then the Witch groaned, and the ice wall shattered. Behind the wall of ice was Edmund with his sword still drawn. He had dispatched the witch's way of getting back.

"I know. You had it sorted," he said and then walked away to try and mourn his wife in solitude.


	7. Chapter Seven: Miraz's Pawn

My eyes fluttered open as I felt someone doing something to my waist.

A woman with olive skin and dark hair was bandaging me. She looked up at me and her eyes widened and mouth opened into a small 'o'. "Lioness!" She curtsied deeply. "It is an honor!"

I looked around. I was in a well furnished room, some light made it through the window though so I knew it was daytime. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are in the castle, Lioness," the woman said without looking at me, "And I am a servant, my name is Helena."

"Nice name," I mumbled, "Why am I here?"

"The king found you barely alive in the piles of beastly bodies," Helena said, "One of the scholars recognized your description from our histories and pictures. You are as beautiful as the stories tell."

Beautiful. Blah.

I made a move to sit up. "Thank you. Now I-."

She interrupted me happily, "Need to see the king? I'll go announce that you are awake." She practically ran out of the room in glee.

Finally I managed to sit up, though with much pain. I couldn't leave the bed, however. So I was forced to wait for Miraz to come to me before I could even think about leaving.

"I see you are awake," he said and walked in with his wife, holding his child, behind him. "It is an honor. I did not recognize you when the Narnains made an attack on the castle. You, a great figure of history, much have been misinformed on what has happened."

"I don't think so," I said in a monotone. I looked to Prunaprismia's arms, "Is that your son?"

She nodded.

"May I?" I gestured to me holding him.

"Of course," she handed me the tiny babe. The sight reminded me of my envy of all mothers. The little boy, even now, had lightly tanned skin and small tuffs of black hair. "Lioness Will, would you bless him?"

I looked up at her, "It is not my place to bless a child. I am no god or goddess; I'm just a woman with the same strength as any other woman who would fight after years of training." I handed the boy back to her, "I envy you your happiness."

Miraz smiled. "You were once a friend of the Telmarines. Join us again to defeat our enemies."

"I did fight for your many times great grandfather, Caspian the First." I said, "However these two times are different. The first I defended your home. Now I defend my people's home."

His eyes narrowed, "I would suggest you choose carefully. Be a symbol for all of Telmarines, a symbol of my right to rule or I'll destroy you."

I wasn't scared of him. "I do not care for the safety of myself."

"Then your _Narnains_," he spat, "if you do not join me I'll destroy every single one of them."

"You'd do that anyway."

He went to slap me, but his son began to cry.

Prunaprismia tried to calm the child. But the boy just cried louder.

"Do you know why I envy you?" I asked the woman and not her husband.

She woman shook her head.

I reached for the baby boy again and managed to calm him. "For years, hundreds of them ago, my husband and I tried to get pregnant. But no matter how hard we tried it never happened. And now I see you and your child. I can only imagine the joy you had when you realized you were pregnant, and now you go after your nephew who was chased from his home. The same nephew whom you had raised since your husband killed his father. You have used this simple child as a reason to betray not only your nephew and brother-in-law, but your country."

"Silence!" Miraz finally said.

Prunaprismia took the boy and stared at me.

"If you do not join me then I will kill the kings and queens as well," he growled.

"You'd do that anyway."

"Not if you act as a symbol to my people." He rose from his seat, "The great Lioness of the Battlefield, return to save the Telmarines once more from the Narnians who threaten our peace."

My eyes narrowed at him.

How dare he threaten the ones I love?

But there was nothing I could do. If I didn't listen to him he'd kill not only the Narnians, but my family and he'd most likely lock me up until it was all over. At least if I pretended to go along with him then I could get back to Aslan's How and maybe even rejoin the others.

"Do we have a deal, Lioness?"

"Yes, we do."

I would be a symbol. A symbol of what the Telmarines should be doing.

Leaving Narnia and her inhabitance alone.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Issued Challenge

Miraz seemed to never let me out of his sight as we marched upon Aslan's How. And when he wasn't near me the men who gave me their greatest respect to me as a historical figure seemed to be my babysitter as they hounded me with questions and attention.

We made camp not too far from the How.

Edmund and the others were so close and yet had never been farer away. While I could have walked there I couldn't as I constantly under watch.

That was until news that a boy, a centaur, and a giant were approaching the camp with branches symbolizing they came in peace. I was soon called to Miraz. He was watching them through a telescope.

A man, whom I learned was named Glozelle, said, "Perhaps they intend to surrender."

"No. They are much too noble for that," he looked to me, as if daring me to escape. He handed me the telescope to look as well.

The boy was Edmund. I bit my tongue. If I planned this right I could escape.

Instead of revealing me to Edmund, Wimbleweather and Glenstorm, Miraz had me wait outside the back of the tent as Edmund read the message from Peter. From that place I could hear clearly everything that was said.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

Even his voice was calming to me. Although it wavered with the slightest hint of sadness and anger.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund-." Miraz began.

"King," Edmund imminently corrected.

"Pardon?"

"It's King Edmund actually. Just king though. Peter is the High King. I know, it's confusing."

Miraz continued his question, "Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?"

Here was the part that I loved. Edmund's managing to manipulate the simpleminded, "Haven't you 'already underestimated our numbers? Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again."

"Then you should have little to fear."

Miraz laughed, "This is not a question of bravery."

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?"

I had to stifle a laugh at that. Who wouldn't be afraid to fight Peter at such high stakes? Even I was unable to beat Peter about seventy percent of the time.

Miraz tired to take back his pride, "I didn't say I refused."

One of the many Telmarine Lords said, "You shall have our support, your majesty, whatever your decision."

Sopespian, another Telmarine Lord, said, "Sire, our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid-."

"I am not avoiding anything!" I could hear Miraz stand up and draw his sword as he said this.

"I am merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."

Another lord by the name of Glozelle said, "His majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king."

"You had better hope your brother's sword proves sharper than his pen.

I smiled. They were falling for it. Quickly I tapped the guard who was guarding me, "Excuse me I need to go into the woods."

"Why?" He grunted.

"I have to pee," I said bluntly.

His cheeks heated up and he nodded uncomfortably, "Alright." And he led me into the woods.

I stood there staring at him, "Umm, could you turn around."

"Oh, yes, right," he turned around to give me "privacy".

As I "peed" I looked around for a large rock and silently rejoiced when my search was successful. Quickly I hit the guard on the head, knocking him out.

"Sorry about that," I said, "but just know that your armor and most likely clothing are going to a good cause." With that I stole his clothes, armor, and weapons. Dressed in new clothes and armed with weapons I safely made my way through the woods to Aslan's How.

"Freeze Telmarine!" an all too familiar voice shouted from behind.

I smiled, "We do have to stop meeting like this." I turned around to see Reepicheep and his mice followers with all their swords drawn.

All seemed shocked.

"Lady Will!" Reepicheep shouted in surprise. "You're alive."

"Yup."

"Come we must hurry," he said. "Before the challenge begins."

I nodded and followed them into Aslan's How. Narnians were running about trying to get ready if the worse should happen during the duel. However they seemed to ignore me, even with my Telmarine armor.

"Majesties!" Reepicheep said as we approached Peter, Caspian, and Edmund. "She's alive."

"Willow…" Edmund stood frozen in place.

I smiled.

"You're alive," Peter said.

"Yes," I said.

"But how?" Caspian asked.

"You're uncle tried to use me as a pawn to inspire his people," I said, "He thought that having a historical figure of my reputation would give the people a sign as his 'right' to rule."

Edmund walked up to me slowly and put his hand on my face, "Willow…"

Peter and Caspian walked away, giving us a moment alone.

"You're alive."

"Yeah," I said, giving him a teary smile. I put my hand on his, holding it closer to my cheek.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a hard hug, "By the lion, I thought you were dead." I returned his embrace with just as much pressure.

I nodded and sighed relief, "I know…I'm so sorry…"

"Promise me you'll never do something so stupid again." He pulled away, but didn't let go of me, to look at me.

"I promise," I said cupping his cheeks in my palms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Ed."

"I love you, Lady Willow."

"And I you, King Edmund."

We kissed with so much sweetness and love that words don't seem to give it justice.

A loud bell rang broke our kiss. This time it meant, instead of a battle lost, a battle to be won.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Duel

We approached the appointed meeting place just outside the entrance to the How.

Peter at the front; Edmund and I following him. Ed seemed more determined than ever to keep me by his side. And due to recent events I was not about to push it.

Miraz didn't seem fazed that I was with the Narnians again. The poor solider must have woken and told him of my escape.

Edmund squeezed me hand. _"I love you."_ The gesture meant.

I squeezed his hand back, returning the feeling with equal fervor.

"Young king, it was bold of you to kidnap the Lioness," Miraz shouted. "Do not worry, Lioness Will, you will be rescued!"

"He's insane," Edmund mumbled.

"Trying to keep up appearances no doubt," I said quietly. "Don't mind him; I haven't met many people who can outfight Peter."

Ed nodded.

Peter drew his sword and stepped forward.

Miraz also then stepped forward.

They began circling each other.

"There is still time to surrender," I managed to hear.

"Well, feel free."

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just one."

Peter pulled down his helmet and the two jumped at each other, swords clashing. Peter hit Miraz in the back. Miraz knocked off Peter's helmet, and then his coif. Peter swung low, and cut Miraz's leg.

Miraz glanced to Glozelle who is still holding the crossbow. I smelled treachery.

"Ed, keep an eye out," I warned without moving my lips, "I don't think that Miraz is to be trusted."

"I agree."

Miraz took a swing at Peter. Peter fell over, but quickly recovered. Miraz tripped Peter, and then stepped on his shield. Peter shouted in pain. Miraz swung at him, but Peter rolled out of the way.

Peter kept rolling and blocking. Then he stopped and Miraz tripped. Both quickly got up, breathing heavily.

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz spat

"Five minutes?"

"Three."

Peter and Miraz practicallylimped back to their sides.

I looked behind me as Susan and Caspian arrived.

"Will," Susan embraced me, "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Me too," I joked.

"Lucy…?" Peter asked.

Susan looked a bit stiffed as she answered, "She got through… with a little help."

Peter turned to Caspian, "Thanks."

"Well, you are busy."

Peter looked at the How. Then to Susan he said, "Better get up there, just in case. I don‟t expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan hugged Peter and he winced in pain. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Take care."

With that Susan ran back to the How with the other forces.

Edmund quietly said to Peter, "Keep smiling."

Peter raised his sword and forced a smile. The Narnians cheered.

Peter held his arm and groaned.

I looked it over.

"I think it's dislocated. … What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter turned to Edmund, "… You know, you've two always been there. I never really-AWW!"

I snapped it back into place

"Save it for later," Edmund said.

"Yeah, you have bigger things to worry about right now."

Handing him his helmet Peter shook his head, "It'll only get in the way at this point."

I watched as, as a show of equal footing, Miraz also pushed away his helmet.

They walked out to the fighting area again.

Peter attacked quickly, but Miraz parried. Miraz then started hitting Peter with his shield. Peter fell, and Miraz ran towards him. Peter blocked and then tripped Miraz. They both recovered however. Peter then knocked Miraz' sword out of his hand.

They continued fighting, Miraz using his shield. Peter tried to stab Miraz but failed each time. Miraz knocked Peter's sword out of his hand. Miraz then tried to slam his shield into Peter, but Peter caught it.

Peter twisted Miraz' shield behind him. Miraz elbowed Peter in the face and then pushed him into a pillar. Miraz picked up his sword and swung, but Peter blocked it with his swod. Peter stood up and punched Miraz' wounded leg. Miraz shouted in pain and fell down, dropping his sword.

"Respite! Respite!" Miraz shouted in a panic

"Now's no time for chivalry, Pete!" Edmund shouted.

Peter hesitated.

Miraz was ready. Holding up his head, reader for when Peter would remove it from his shoulders.

Peter, however lowered his sword and started walking back to us.

But after Peter turned his back Miraz grabbed his sword and ran towards Peter.

"Look out!" Edmund shouted.

Peter dodged. And just and time too. He then grabbed the sword, twisted it around, and stabbed Miraz beneath the arm. Miraz let out a gasp and fell onto his knees. Peter, holding Miraz' sword, hesitated again.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz spat out.

"It's not mine to take," Peter simply said. He then turned to look as Caspian.

Caspian stepped forward and Peter handed Miraz's sword to him. Caspian slowly raised the sword, ready to take down his uncle in one fell swoop.

"Perhaps I was wrong. It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all." Miraz bowed his head.

However what Caspian did next would make me so proud and yet puzzled. Although he deserved it, Caspian showed the uncle, who had shown him nothing but evil, mercy. He raised the sword, screamed and then stabbed…the ground. "Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." Caspian walked away as the Narnians began to cheer.

Meanwhile Sopespian walked over and helped Miraz up.

Before I knew what was happening Miraz's body fell over, an arrow sticking into his back. Sopespian ran up and took Miraz' sword. "Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arms!"

Treachery indeed. The Telmarines had shown treachery in breaking the peace established by the challenge and were going to go to war with us anyway.


	10. Chapter Ten: Battle For Narnia

A few soldiers ran towards us, but Peter and I ran forward and took care of them quickly

We looked back at Caspian. He had ridden back to the How on horseback where hundreds of Narnians waited inside to fight.

"One, two, three…four, five, six…seven, eight, nine… Get ready!" Peter shouted.

Edmund came up beside me and Peter.

The ground collapsed and most of the Telmarine horses fell into the pit that the Narnains had made from smashing pillars underground.

Edmund drew his sword. We three exchanged glances. Then we charged, Peter leading the way.

We fought. Edmund never seemed to fight father from me than a few yards at a time. Constantly I was assaulted by men hiding behind bearded masks that made them look slightly scarier than they really were.

Faintly in the distance I could hear Peter shout, "For Aslan!"

More Narnains came to our aid in the form of trees.

I could have laughed. The trees were back! Great dryads and hamidryads and sylvans came and attacked the enemy. Some roots picked up Telmarines and threw them around like rag dolls. After a few more Telmarines fell I realized that with the tree's return that could mean only one thing. The return of Aslan.

The Telmarines began to retreat back towards the river and their new bridge. In that time I realized that Edmund was gone, in that instant a hand grabbed me and pulled me onto the back of Glenstorm.

"Not leaving you alone again," he joked as we rode on after the enemy.

As we got closer and closer I heard a roar.

I looked at Edmund.

He smiled, "Aslan."

I smiled in return.

Glenstorm stopped and we dismounted him when we arrived at the river.

On the other side of the bridge was Aslan with Lucy.

The river was rushing and changing. It formed a great man with a crown. The water god. He rose from the water and looked down at all the Telmarines. Telmarines were jumping off the bridge left and right. The water god singled out Sopespian and a lifted the entire bridge out of the ocean and swallowed Sopespian whole. The water god then returned into the flow of the river.

The rest of the soldiers tried to escape, but they were trapped between a furious water god, a lion, and the entire Narnain army.

The water then returned to normal.

Each Telmarine surrendering to us completely. The soldiers and lords ended up dropping them in piles by the shore.

Peter, Susan, Caspian, Edmund, and I walked across the river to where Aslan and Lucy stood.

We bowed.

"Rise, kings and queens and hero of Narnia."

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and I rose.

"All of you."

Caspian rose slowly, "I do not think I am ready."

"It's for that very reason I know that you are."

We then heard music.

Several mice walked up, carrying little Reepicheep on a stretcher. He was very badly wounded.

Almost instantly Lucy walked over and gave the mouse a drop from her cordial.

The moment she did so Reepicheep jumped up.

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty…" He turned and saw Aslan, "Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be-." The mouse had tried to bow, but stumbled realizing something was amiss he turned his head. His tail had been cut off. "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He looked up to Lucy, "Perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that," Lucy said.

"You can have a go."

Aslan spoke in a great voice, "It becomes you well, Small One."

Reepicheep tried to convince Aslan that he needed a tail, "All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

Aslan retorted gently, "Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance… and climbing… and grabbing things."

Aslan smiled as the other mice drew their swords and held them to their tails.

Another mouse by the name of Preepiceek said, "May it please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

Aslan gave a loud booming laugh, "Not for your honor, but for the love of your people…"

Reepicheep's tail grew back.

"Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

We all laughed.

"Now," Aslan said, "where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

Trumpkin looked over at us nervously. He slowly walked over and bowed before the great lion.

Aslan roared and Trumpkin shuddered in fear.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy joked.

We all laughed.

Edmund then gave me quite a surprise. He grabbed me around the waist and dipped me into a kiss. Faintly I could hear a few 'aww's from Lucy and Susan, and Peter and Caspian chuckling. But mostly I focused on Edmund.

I had nothing to worry about. Even after one year apart we were still so much in love, and I doubted that would ever change.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Back Home

That night we enjoyed our triumph with feasting and fireworks. It was like the 4th of July only so much better as the food was richer and not filled with fake flavors and there was dancing. Oh the dancing.

Edmund forced me to dance with him for at least a dozen songs. Everything from complex and quick stepped songs, to slow ballads where he held me close and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

That night we slept in the Telmarine castle. But Caspian told us he had plans for restoring Cair Paravel.

Edmund and I shared a room together. Holding each other tightly through the night as if we feared if we let go we'd disappear.

The next morning Aslan had a surprise for us.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarnies who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers," Caspian said.

"It has been generations since we left Telmar." A Telmarine lord shouted.

Aslan then said, "We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens and their champion." Aslan looked over at us. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

There was a long silence before someone stepped forward.

"I'll go. I will accept the offer," Glozelle stepped forward.

"So will we," said Prunaprimsia, carrying her baby.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good," Aslan breathed on them and the tree behind Caspian twisted, forming a round opening. The two walked through the door and disappeared.

The people gasped.

A Telmarine Peasant shouted, "How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?"

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice though with no delay," Reepicheep offered.

Peter and Susan looked at each other.

Aslan looks over at us.

Peter stepped forward. "We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked.

"Come on. Our time's up."

Peter walked over to Caspian and offered him his sword. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian took the sword. "I will look after it until your return."

" I'm afraid that's just it." Susan said stepping forward, "… We're not coming back.

I held Edmund's hand tightly. Home. Did Aslan mean to separate Edmund and I again?

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"You three are," Peter said. "At least, I think he means you to."

Lucy turned to Aslan, "But why? Did they do something wrong?"

Aslan spoke gently, "Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

Peter walked up to his sister, "It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on."

We walked over to Cornelius and bowed/curtsied.

Lucy curtsied to Trumpkin. He nodded. Then Lucy embraced him.

"Aslan!" I interrupted, drawing the attention of everyone. "Am I…am I going back?"

He knew what I meant, but Edmund didn't."

"Will, I'll be just across the ocean," he took my hands, "when I'm an adult there I'll come over to America and then-."

"No!" I cut him off, "I don't think…I don't think you can."

"What do you mean?" Edmund turned to Aslan when I wouldn't answer, "What does she mean?"

"Son of Adam," Aslan said sadly. "Willow comes from a distant future that even if you were to wait for her birth you would be an old man."

We looked to each other; I had tears in my eyes. "Willow…what year…?"

I took a shuddering breath, "2014."

He seemed to gasp. He didn't need to say anything, I had already figured out what time period he was from. Sometime during World War II.

"Edmund, I don't expect you to wait. Or to sit you whole life alone, waiting to die," I felt almost sick as I managed to speak what I felt I had to say next. "Edmund I-."

Aslan nearly growled as he spoke my name, "Willow, what did I say to you when I first joined you two together?"

"_Once joined together in love, always joined…"_ Edmund and I quoted together, but quietly.

"Yes," He nodded, "whether separated by space or time nothing can break the bond you have."

Edmund took my hands to his chest. "I'll wait for you. I'll gladly wait the rest of my life to see you again. I love you Willow Pevensie."

My chest felt tight. I think that was the first time he ever used his last name in relation to my first. He took off the chain around his neck and slipped the ring around the chain on his finger.

"Since you haven't been born yet, we're still married. Till death."

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips gently.

We broke and waited by the door. Hand and hand, close together.

"I'm glad I came back," Susan said to Caspian.

"I wish we had more time together."

"It would never have worked anyway."

"Why not?"

Susan joked, "I am 1300 years older than you."

Susan walked away, but changed her mind and turned back. She kissed Caspian, and then they embraced.

"Are you sure when I'm older I'll understand?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Edmund smiled, "You'll understand, Lu."

Susan walks away and joined the group.

We then walked back through the door. For one second I could see a train station in the 1940s and then the exit of a cave somewhere in the tropics. Then it was gone, replaced by the dense forest back in Wyoming.

"Will!" my brother, Greg, called out. "There you are, where have you been? Dad radioed that you'd be coming back to camp. He told me I should meet you out here."

"It's nothing," I said. "So what's for dinner?"

Greg put his arm around my shoulders, "Mom brought popcorn since dad can't find anything. I'm thinking of hitting McDonalds and ditching this thing all together. You with me?"

I sighed, "You know what Greg I…I…" I took a deep breath. My chest felt sore all of a sudden. That was odd. Almost a second later a sharp pain hit my breast. It hurt and it was quite irritating. "I think we should get something from that gas station instead." I smirked, "Dad might want some beef jerky."

"Alright! My little sister is back!"

* * *

**Dear Ladies and Gents**

**The sequel to his will be up next week titled _"The Chronicles of Narnia Quest on the Seas"._**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**- Jooster OUT!**


End file.
